


Stealing Alpha

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi doesn't care what tradition thinks. Naruto's his and he won't let go.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 479





	Stealing Alpha

When you faced death multiple times you started to care less and less about what you should do and about the norms of who you served. When you choked on your own blood multiple times and you lived. When you went to battle over and over to the point that smoke and blood were normal scents.

You cared less about what you were supposed to do according to polite society. You could die out there after all. You were fighting to live when you were looking death in the face daily. You were spitting death in the face over and over. You started to care less about what people thought you should do right around the third near death experience. The guilt left around the first campaign. Maybe the first year.

For Kakashi after he lived and his squad died. He stopped caring about what Alphas were supposed to do. He had cried in the dirt while medics worked on him. He cried and screamed until morning came and he was still alive. Those sorts of things changed people.

The pain changed people and the way people reacted when he went back home. Resentment had settled in his stomach. Especially when he knew he was going to be sent back out there to die or lose more people.

There were rules that were supposed to be followed. Don’t lose your composure the village whispered. Uphold our traditions even while bleeding. Even while dying.

Kakashi threw away all of that. He left it behind like he left behind bodies and enemies. He threw it away and if people wanted to join him with that he didn’t shove them away.

Living and dying on the sword no one cared what comfort you got for yourself once the person was willing. By the time Kakashi had been assigned his own team no one cared who coupled with who or who lived in whose tent. These people kept you alive. That was all that mattered.

However for this one he might just be going to hell. He knew that things were winding down. He knew that the sun was coming to shine on them. Soon the battles would be no more and they would be expected to conform into the routine of the village.

“I’m not weird for this am I?” Naruto asked as he fumbled with the flaps of Kakashi’s tent. “I mean there’s the whole.” He made a face before he waved between them. “Sensei thing.” He ended on a smile. “But… you smell.” He swallowed. “Really good. Alpha or not.”

He might go to hell for this but Kakashi didn’t care. He tilted his head before he strode to where Naruto stood. He grabbed the ties and tied it while Naruto’s breath hitched. He tilted the boy’s head up. he was strong and fierce. Surpassed Kakashi in terms of strength a long time ago.

“Liking Alphas isn’t wrong.” He said softly. “Liking Alpha men is not wrong either but… do you really want me?” He asked softly as he watched Naruto’s eyes darken. “Are you certain Naruto? You need to be certain.”

“Yeah.” Naruto breathed and Kakashi’s hand dropped to the zipper of his jacket. “I’m sure.”

X

“Kakashi-sensei.” The knock at the door was not unexpected. Since the war had ended Kakashi had been expecting this call. He stretched before he pulled up his mask. He pulled on a sleeveless turtleneck before he armed himself and opened the door. The Omegas at the door were no surprise to him.

“What calls for this?” He already knew. He had heard about the quiet hunt in the village. He knew about the summons and he knew what the council wanted to do. It was a pity. They certainly had never read his reports on Naruto over the years. This was never going to work in their favour.

“We know.” The omega in the front. Kakashi knew what house she hailed from. She glanced over her shoulder and Kakashi met eyes with the Omega that he had been trying to avoid. He knew who she was and he knew what she was there for. Naruto’s Omega gift. The council liked to play slick with this. “We know that Naruto-kun is here-“

“By his own choice too.” Kakashi leaned against his door before he shook his head. “Don’t do this to yourselves. It was a stupid idea in the beginning. If Naruto wanted an Omega he would have said so. He would have shown that he wanted one. If he wanted to dance to the Council’s tune he would have done so. He said no. Leave it at that.”

Kakashi had been furious when he realized what they had done. Naruto had laughed it off when they were in bed but Kakashi had been jealous. He had marked up Naruto’s neck and body only for the marks to fade before they got into the shower.

“This is for the sake of the village.” She hissed at him. “You’ve perverted Naruto-kun-“

“I bled for the sake of the village. All of us have.” Kakashi crossed his arms. “The council hasn’t done a thing for the village outside trying to tell people what to do. If you think the man that gave you the peace that you all have right now is perverted? It’s all the better that he stays around people that like him the way he is. Naruto’s not marrying any Omega the council wants him to breed.” Kakashi unfolded his arms slowly. “He isn’t picking Omegas period.”

“You were his sensei. His superior and you-“ She swallowed. “We need to talk to Naruto-kun. It isn’t as if he is a strange to his future bride.”

“He doesn’t want you.” Kakashi skipped over the Omega in his face to address his competition. “He didn’t even know you existed. Of all the Omegas to pick maybe they got lucky here. You care for him.” He admitted softly. “But you’ll never understand him and you can’t keep up with him. Naruto’s Naruto.” He had always done what he wanted and went where he wanted to go. “Just end this farce because I won’t let him go.”

“You heard the man.” Naruto’s arms slid around his waist. “You’re disturbing the peace.” He said softly to the Omegas gathered. “Look. I’m flattered and all but I don’t want that. I don’t want to get married to someone picked for me and I don’t want to take time to get to know who they picked for me. I’ve already chosen who I want.” Kakashi smiled when Naruto kissed his cheek. “If the council keeps pushing they won’t like what I’ll do.” Naruto dragged Kakashi back inside and closed the door. Kakashi locked it. “You okay?”

“I won’t walk away from this.” Kakashi hissed. “I can’t walk away from this-“

“You won’t have to.” Naruto pulled down the mask and cupped Kakashi’s face. “I don’t give a fuck what they want. This is what makes me want to live. They can learn to live with it.” Naruto’s Alpha scent filled the whole room. The best thing Kakashi had ever smelt. He wouldn’t lose it.


End file.
